


Animals.

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Swen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform, talk of Lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Ruby and Emma have lunch...Emma talks about her relationship with the mayor.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Animals.

“Hey Rubs!” Emma smiles, seeing her best friend sitting in one of the booths.

“Hey!” Ruby smiled “I’ve ordered you a hot coco and cinnamon.”

“Thanks, god I’m exhausted.” Emma said as she sat down, she hadn’t seen Ruby in a few weeks so decided to go for late lunch with her friend. “Are we getting food too?”

“Yeah, of course, Emma Swan and no food… doesn’t really go does it?” Ruby smirked as her Granny came over, placing down two hot coco’s, one with cinnamon and one without.

“What can I get you both?”

“Oh yeah, can I get a cheeseburger and onion rings please?” Emma said, as she put down her menu.

“Of course, and you darling?” Granny asked looking at Ruby.

“I’ll have the same put with fries… thank you Granny, call me over if you need any help.”

“No problem, now you've had this lunch booked for weeks, you’re going to sit your asses there and stay put.” Granny smirked, taking away the menus and putting their orders in.

“So how are you?” Emma asked.

“I’m quite well, a full moon is coming up in 2 days so I’m having to prepare for that, I lost my red cloak again.”

“Ruby you need to be more careful!”

“I know…” Ruby looked down sheepishly “Anyway enough about me. How are things with you and the mayor?”

“Actually, that’s going really well…” Emma said, going bright red with a massive grin covering her face.

“Mmhhh…”

“What?”

“You’re in love.”

“Stop it Ruby… actually she asked me to move in with her, like officially moving in.” Emma smiled.

“Whoa! You got the girl!” Ruby replied, just as her Granny bought over their food.

“Enjoy Ladies. It’s on the house.”

Emma nodded and waited for Ruby’s Granny to leave before continuing. “I really did and Rubes, the sex.. It's amazing…hey don’t look at me like that I know you’ve been wanting to know.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d actually say it.” Ruby laughed “It’s good to see you so happy though, like seeing you together and still 8 months later still be all over each other, it’s lovely.”

“Thanks Rubes.”

There was silence for a few minutes as the both made their way through their food.

“So…” Ruby began.

“Uh-uh?” Emma asked as she had a mouthful of onion rings.

“Okay, tell me if you were with Regina right now, what would you be doing?” Ruby asked, innocently not expecting the answer she got.

Emma looked at Ruby not saying a word, but you could see the massive grin on her face amongst her mouthful of food.

“Oh, my god. What are you animals? It’s four in the afternoon!”

“We’d do it all day and night if we could.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
